Sailor Moon: Start of a New Legend
by Wednesdaay
Summary: 2 years after defeating Galaxia, the senshi are once again dragged into battle. But what happens when a new senshi shows up, and a former enemy returns? Rated M for safety and I suck at summaries. 1st attempt at fanfics. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1: New Enemy?

**Sailor Moon - Start of a New Legend**

List of Senshi for first-timers or people who've only watched the English dub:

Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino  
Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno  
Sailor Mars/Rei Hino  
Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino  
Sailor Venus/Minako Aino  
Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenoh  
Sailor Neptune/Michiru Kaioh  
Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh  
Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe

And on that note, let's start the story :) Oh, but before that, let me check something_ flips through all the papers on her computer desk, finds the one she needs, and looks at it_ Nope. Sailor Moon still isn't mine…but the original characters are! brightens up. And can someone tell me the Japanese name of the planet Eris? Oh, and it's been two years since the battle with Galaxia :)

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**Chapter One: Start of a New Legend**

"Akane! Darling! Bed time!"

"Yes Mum!" I shut down my PSP and got ready for bed. I had been playing _Sailor V_, and personally wished I could be like Sailor V, or even one of those Senshi who run around Tokyo kicking bad guy's butts. That'd be so cool!

As I turned the lights off, she wondered who they really were. The Sailor Senshi were always mysterious, disappearing after they defeated a Youma. Or Cardian. Or Phage. Or whatever they're called now. It's been two years since that woman called Galaxia appeared on all the TV screens and destroyed Tokyo. Since then, it's been rebuilt, and there haven't been any monster attacks, or appearances of the Senshi. I once asked my friends, who were also Sailor Moon fans, and asked them about it. One of them, Kelly, had said it's just the calm before the storm, and that the Senshi will show themselves soon. I hope that time is a long way away, actually. I don't want Tokyo to be destroyed again.

Next morning, I woke up with the sun in her eyes. I looked at the alarm clock. "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE LATE!!! MUM, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP???" I grabbed a piece of toast, took a quick drink, and ran out of the house before my mother could reply.

I ran as fast as I could towards my school. Juuban Municipal High School. I had originally gone to Mugen Gakuen (Infinity Academy), but it got destroyed for reasons unknown. Rumour was it was a battle ground between the Sailor Senshi and an entity called Pharaoh 90. Whatever the reason, it was destroyed, and all the students there were transferred to Juuban High. It was actually rather amusing, seeing all the students in their Mugen Gakuen uniform on their first day of school at Juuban High. The uniform shop had run out of uniforms for all the students transferring there. Luckily, my sister went to Juuban, and she gave me her spare uniform.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei (teacher)!!!" I half yelled, half talked as I ran into the classroom, stopping at the door.

The teacher, Amanogawa-sensei, just sighed and told me to sit down, get my science textbook out, and flip to page 34. Not that all of my teachers where this lenient. Some had ordered me to stand in the corridor, thereby missing out on the whole lesson. Not that I minded. I already knew all the stuff they taught. I had learnt it at Mugen. Here, I was at third-grade level (similar to ninth grade in Australia), but at Mugen, I was already at fifth-grade level (similar to eleventh grade). I found the work at Juuban boring, so I hardly paid attention.

At lunch, I usually sat on the roof-top, reading Sailor V Manga, and listening to my ipod. Songs included 'La Soldier', 'Seijaku no Hoste', 'La Moon', 'Harsh! Saint Cry!' and 'We'll be the Last Victory'. Normally, I'm alone up here, but today I wasn't. A group of girls were also up here. Four, actually. One had blond hair shaped like odangos, another had blue hair cropped really short, another had brown hair in a ponytail, and the last one had long blonde hair with a red ribbon. I had always wondered why weirdly coloured hair wasn't out of place here, but then again, having deep red hair wasn't an everyday occurrence either.

I had seen these girls a few times before, during class. The blue-haired one, Ami, I think she's called, is the top of the whole school. Well…was the top of the school. Now, she has more than enough competitors, since most of Mugen Gakuen's students came to Juuban High. I don't talk to them. I prefer to stay alone, and besides, I don't think they noticed me yet.

After school, I usually swim at the local swimming pool. Nearly always, I train. Just swimming laps around the 50 metre long pool in the Fast Lane. Most of the time, I'm alone in that lane, but sometimes an aqua-haired girl swims there too. I knew who she was. She's quite famous, having performed with the Three Lights before all that Galaxia crisis. She also went to Mugen, but she doesn't attend school anymore. I never talk to her, but I've seen her with the four girls I mentioned previously. Along with Haruka Tenoh, the famous F1 race car driver. She, and notice I said _she_. I knew Haruka was female, but I didn't care. As I said, she also went to Mugen, but, like Michiru, no longer attended school. I often seel the four girls, Haruka and Michiru at the Crown, where I work part-time. With them were a black-haired (or was it purple?) girl, a green-haired woman and a purple-haired girl, who often wore the T.A. Girls Academy. Sometimes, a black-haired man would be with them.

Today, I was working at the Crown, when the whole lot of them came in. They went and sat where they usually did. I went over and took their orders.

"I want a chocolate ice-cream, a fruit sundae, a banana split, a-" the odango-haired girl stated saying, but was cut off by the purple-haired girl (the T.A. Academy one).

"Be quiet will you Usagi? Stop thinking with your stomach!" Usagi retaliated rather quickly.

"Rei you meanie!" and the two started a tongue war. I just stared, as did the others. Michiru was the first to snap out of it.

"Sorry about that. They do that regularly. Well just have ten smoothies…actually, make that fifteen. I think Usagi'll want five."

"Sure! Fifteen smoothies, coming right up!" At that statement, Usagi stopped having a tongue war with Rei and suddenly looked happy. I hurried away, and started making the fifteen smoothies. It was going to take some time to ferry them over to the table, though, considering they always sat at the table furthest away from the counter, and I could only carry three smoothies on a tray at a time, and I need both hands to do it. As I was making the last one, a great crash came from outside.

'What was that?' I though and turned around. What I saw was a thing I hadn't seen in a long time. A giant spider was rampaging through the street. The crash earlier was it hurling a car at another car. Fortunately, no one was inside the two cars. I just stared at it. After two years of peace, a monster finally comes along and destroys it. Like Kelly said, _the calm before the storm_…

I saw the group I had been serving tense immediately. By then, all the customers had run out of the Crown, and ran for their dear lives. Only they, and me, remained. Soon the streets were empty of people (took about five seconds for that to happen), and the spider was looking for more prey, not that it had found any. People nowadays were too fast for a spider that moved like a snail, but had the strength of a jumbo jet.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**A/N:** So how was that? Sorry about the cliffie insert evil laugh here , but I suddenly ran out of muse (due to my mother yelling at me to go to sleep), and I promise I'll update tomorrow, if not the day after tomorrow :) Oh, and if anyone can figure out where the songs Akane was listening to came from (specifically), good on you!


	2. Chapter 2: New Powers?

**A/N:** This is the second chapter…and I still don't own Sailor Moon…but I do own all the original characters…and the Planet Familiars…you'll see what I mean by them…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**Chapter 2: New Powers?  
**

_(Akane's P.O.V.)  
_

I stared at it a little longer, and then it finally clicked as the group near the window ran outside _towards the door where the spider was_. No one in their right mind would go towards a giant man-eating monster. It occurred to me how much they looked like the Senshi, and how they looked like they were holding something. I had once heard Kelly say they probably used a transformation wand to transform into their Senshi forms. Sure enough, when the group had run out of the Crown, the Senshi quickly showed up, and started beating the giant spider up. Trouble was, the spider wasn't hurt at all by their attacks.

_(No one's P.O.V.)  
_

"Deep Submerge!" The attack hit the spider, but it wasn't hurt at all. In fact, it went as far a ignoring the Ocean Senshi completely, content to munch up the cars in its path.

"Damn it! It's strong!" Neptune cursed.

Akane, who was inside watching them attempt to beat the spider up, decided she had enough of what she had seen. She turned, and ran out the back door.

"World Shaking!" Uranus's attack hit the spider, and even though it wasn't hurt, it finally decided to take notice of the Wind Senshi. It swung one of its eight legs towards Uranus, and hit her square in the chest, causing her to fly into one of the many building that dotted the area.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried out and ran towards her partner. Checking her vital signs, she sighed in relief. Uranus was still alive, if not badly beaten. Turning towards the spider, she felt extremely angry at what it had done. Somewhere inside of her, she felt a new power. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on that power. Water suddenly appeared from nowhere around her, and formed a dolphin. It appeared and disappeared, like it was jumping in water. "_Aquamarine…_" it seemed to whisper. The other Senshi knew immediately Aquamarine was the dolphin's name. Aquamarine charged at the spider, and shadows of seagulls charged with it. Neptune opened her eyes, lifted her hands towards the spider, and Aquamarine and the seagulls hit the spider, which exploded on impact. Neptune let her hands drop, and fainted. Jupiter caught her, and lowered her more slowly onto the ground.

After a few seconds of silence, Sailor Moon asked the question in everybody's mind (Uranus had woken up by then). "What was that?"

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**A/N:** How was that? Apologies for this chapter being this short :P I currently have writer's block, so it's probably gonna be some time before I update again.

**Can someone please review??????????????????????????**


End file.
